onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 678
"The Fire Fist Strikes! The Power of the Mera Mera no Mi Returns" is the 678th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The final Colosseum round continues as Rebecca finally remembers her father. Sabo destroys the Colosseum with his Dragon Claw Fists: Dragon's Breath before leaping at the Fighting Fish bearing the Mera Mera no Mi and claiming the Devil Fruit. Gaining Ace's former fiery powers, Sabo burns a hole directly through the bottom of the Colosseum. Down in the trade port, Hajrudin picks up the barely-conscious Usopp and presents him to all the former toys while proclaiming he is their savior. Sabo's attack breaks through the port's ceiling as the remaining fighters fall in. As the light shines upon Usopp, the warriors believe he is a god. When asked what to do next, Usopp tells them to destroy the factory behind him. Long Summary As Donquixote Doflamingo's severed head falls to the ground, those present express shock while Kyros proclaims they have suffered for a decade. Buffalo attempts to attack Kyros, who holds him at swordpoint before telling all of Doflamingo's subordinates that he is going to expose all of their deceptions. As Monkey D. Luffy dejectedly notes that he did not have a chance to beat up Doflamingo before he died, several soldiers discover him and Violet hiding behind a window and open fire on them, prompting Luffy to grab Violet while proclaiming they will save Trafalgar Law. Meanwhile, in the Colosseum, Gatz expresses shock at the sight of the toys in the audience turning into humans and animals as a large gorilla scares away several citizens. Watching the dispersing crowds, Diamante notes Trebol must have left Sugar unguarded for this to occur. Bartolomeo asks Rebecca how much longer she is going to cry, only for Rebecca to reveal she has finally remembered her father while recalling several memories of her parents. As Bartolomeo wonders what she is talking about, Sabo notes this must have been the plot that was undermining the country and claims any situation can change if you strike its core. Sabo decides to end this fight and hardens his arms with Busoshoku Haki before driving them into the arena, creating several large cracks that extend all the way to the edges. As Gatz wonders what he did, Sabo uses Dragon Claws Fists: Dragon's Breath, which obliterates the arena. The rest of the fighters land on chunks of rock in the water as Diamante demands to know what Sabo did, prompting Sabo, who is standing on a pillar in the center, to tell him that he is going to win this. Watching from the stands with a smile on her face, Koala receives a call on her Den Den Mushi from Hack, who asks her if Sabo did something reckless again, prompting Koala to reveal he is going to head underground now. Meanwhile, Gatz notes that the water appears to be draining and admits they can no longer guarantee the safety of the audience before telling everyone to evacuate. Bartolomeo and Rebecca realize the water must be draining into cracks in the foundation of the ring before being thrown off their chunk of rock when it collides with another one. Though Bartolomeo manages to grab onto another chunk of stone, Rebecca wraps her hands around his throat in order to not fall off as well, prompting Bartolomeo to tell her to get off. As Jesus Burgess leaps from rock to rock while proclaiming this is nothing, a large chunk of rock hits him in the back of the head, sending him flying into the water. When a Fighting Fish leaps toward him, Sabo sees the chest strapped to its back and realizes he has found the one with the Mera Mera no Mi. Upon seeing another Fighting Fish leaping out of the water, Sabo leaps onto its back and waits as the two fish head toward each other. Watching from below, Diamante curses Sabo, who leaps toward the chest. Diamante pulls out a club while proclaiming that he will not let Sabo have it, but the rock he is standing on buckles, causing him to fall into the water and lose his strength. As Diamante reveals they were never intending to give anyone the Mera Mera no Mi, Sabo destroys the chest, revealing the fruit, before grabbing it and landing on the pillar once more. Proclaiming that he is the winner, Sabo points out how the rules stated that whoever got the fruit would be the victor, prompting Gatz to announce to the fleeing audience that "Lucy" has won. Sabo takes a bite of the Mera Mera no Mi and states it is disgusting before noticing Bartolomeo losing his grip on the rock and falling. Leaping toward them, Sabo grabs Rebecca out of the air and lets Bartolomeo fall onto one of the rocks below. When Bartolomeo asks him for help, Sabo claims he must help himself because he is a man before announcing that he is going to make one more attack. Sabo takes off his beard, glasses, and helmet, prompting Diamante to recognize him as a member of the Revolutionary Army. Summoning fire around his fist, a surprised Sabo notes he can really create fire as Koala realizes she still has his clothes and leaps into the arena. Sabo proclaims he is a fire now before using Hiken, which destroys what is left of the arena while breaking through its foundation into the Underground Trade Port. In the port, Trebol curses the Straw Hat Pirates and proclaims he is not going to let the Dwarves leave this place after freeing their servants. Leo runs up to Usopp and asks him if he is okay as Nico Robin tells the Dwarves to look after him. As the Dwarves carry Usopp away, Leo tells them to not let Trebol lay a single finger on him. Noting they want to destroy the SMILE Factory, Trebol uses Beta Beta Chain, but Robin creates several hands around herself before pushing up a large chunk of rock, which absorbs the force of the attack. However, Hajrudin stomps the ground near Trebol, who leaps away, before leaning down toward the fleeing Dwarves, whom he asks to let him borrow Usopp momentarily. Picking up Usopp, Hajrudin notes he must have fought very hard for them before telling the former toys to look at him. As Hajrudin states it must have been painful to live has toys for over 10 years, Usopp tries to tell him that he is hurting him and to not move his body, but Hajrudin hears "You do" instead and points out how they would have lived as slaves were it not for Usopp. Holding Usopp up by his arms, Hajrudin proclaim this is the hero who broke the spell on them as Usopp tries to tell him to stop moving him. The ceiling begins to crack as Hajrudin proclaims this is Captain Usopp, prompting the Dwarves and former toys to cheer. The ceiling finally collapses as some Fighting Fish fall through and a light shines on Usopp, causing onlookers to believe he is a god. Usopp tries to tell Hajrudin to let him down, but instead tells the former toys that he will guide them, causing everyone below to cheer for him. As Usopp fully regains consciousness, he hears the people below asking him for guidance and tells them to destroy the factory behind him so the rest of the Dwarves can be freed. The former toys agree to do so and cheer once more as Usopp wonders what is wrong with them. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *When Buffalo tried to attack Kyros in the manga, Kyros instantly snapped his neck and threw him out of the palace. In the anime, Kyros first held Buffalo at sword point. *The anime extended the scene of Rebecca remembering her father. *This is the first time the incidental music has overriden the eyecatcher music after the timeskip, with the soundtrack playing over the first eyecatcher as Sabo unmasks himself and uses the Mera Mera no Mi's power for the first time. Site Navigation